


Just a note:

by Shimmerie



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-01-05 11:43:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21207974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shimmerie/pseuds/Shimmerie
Summary: Just me talking about whatever I want, these are like my little side notes/updates on the site. ^^ (Since we can't post status, etc.)





	1. The issue with pseuds and not being able to revoke kudos.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah there's a little rant in this as well.
> 
> Since pseuds can't have descriptions, I'll be using this. Just to sum it all up; I talk about users needing the option to remove sent kudos, and being able to blacklist messed up tags. (Especially since some tags can be triggering, and some fics just downright become disgusting and no longer deserve their kudos.)

I deleted my old pseud because it was my main, and a lot of stories I was reading ended up crappy (like nsfw non-con, very disgusting) and I regretted giving them kudos, so I deleted it all. This is my new side pseud to show that this is my main username on other websites, DO NOT make an account under the username "LaegumeKiwi", on this website or any other website at all. If you see someone doing that, they are not me, they are someone pretending to be me.

Sometimes I feel embarrassed, even to the point where I want to delete my account. All because of the mistakes I made in the past, reading/supporting authors who wrote very disturbing things without really realizing that what I was taking in was wrong. There are lots of kudos I regret giving out, at the same time I blame myself, A LOT, but it's also not my fault. I didn't know that what I was doing was wrong, so I shouldn't be too hard on myself about it. There are so many fucked up authors out there who don't deserve the kudos they get seriously. There are also many tags because of this, I wish I could blacklist, or something. 

If you ever see my username (on a given kudos list) on any fucked up fic out there, please know that I didn't know any better. I take the time to support much better authors now, and because of this unfortuntely, I no longer give out kudos. Admins, if you're seeing this, give us the option to take back kudos, because I've sent a lot of kudos in the past that really do regret. I pay more attention to the stories I read now, and I definitely do not tolerate yaoi (dehumanizing/gay-fetishizing), incest (nasty shit), zoophilia, etc. There are so many nasty ass people on this site, same as Wattpad and Quotev as well, but at least on those websites, you can take back your likes/votes. :/


	2. Note if your work has been stolen.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is mainly a note to myself, but yeah if you're dealing with this read this chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/15142  
https://www.transformativeworks.org/update-on-unofficial-ao3-reader-apps/
> 
> Know👏 Your👏 Fucking👏 Legal👏 Rights👏 As👏 A👏 Creator.👏

For a long time, I was too scared to post my stories on the internet, because I used to do that a lot on Wattpad. Then someday I found out they were stolen, copypasted specifically, onto some shady Taiwanese website. I remember emailing the websites "apparent email address" located at the bottom of the site's page, but I never got a reply back. See, the strange thing about these websites is that they copypaste EVERYTHING. So if you write down "this was written by @your username here", they'll copypaste that too. It's both ironic but still stressful. 

There's a lot of websites like these, each and every one is disturbing. So guess what? Fuck them all, _know your rights as a creator._ That's what the links listed above are for, specifically for writers but you could easily do the same for your artwork. (Remember to add watermarks/signatures y'all, even if someone tries to remove them they won't be able to photoshop it properly and eventually SOMEONE will know it's stolen.)

Don't hesitate to make reports, or threaten to sue someone, if they refuse to stop stealing the content you spent your life on making.


End file.
